Devices which generate hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of water for use as a combustible mixture in gas welding apparatus have been proposed. Such devices, in general concept, have the advantage over conventional gas welding equipment that storage of dangerous bottled gases such as acetelyene or LPG is not required. The formation of a combustible mixture by electrolysis of water is also potentially inexpensive and the product of combustion of the gas mixture, being water, is not harmful.
However, previous attempts at designs of such devices have not proved to be commercially successful due to high manufacturing cost and poor gas producing efficiency.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved gas generating apparatus.